harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Bay Chapter Three
Chapter Three It was a messy evening in Fort William, the southern section of the amalgamation called Thunder Bay. Sleeting, raining, very bitterly cold, it being mid-winter, not exactly a night for ANYONE to really be outside, if they had to be. Near the lower part of town in the area where the Kaministiquia River flows into Lake Superior, a car stopped, and a nasty and very haughty woman, dressed in her finest furs, drags a young man out of the car. She grabbed his suitcases out of the back of the car, and throws them at him. "You disgust me," she screamed, "I wish you had never been born and I hope you rot in hell! Now, me and your little brother can live the life WE want, without having to deal with YOU!" She then slapped him hard in the face, and got back into the car, leaving him stranded. The vicious woman rubbed salt into the wound by laughing out loud in scorn and so did the younger boy in the car. "Now, I can focus exclusively on YOU," the nasty mother cooed at her equally spoiled little brat. The little brat smirked, and the nasty mother kissed her precious child! The car ignition started and it pulled out of sight, but not before the guy took a picture with his phone, getting the license plate. The poor guy was left, in the cold rain that was falling hard. Fortunately, he was near the Crisis Intervention Center where Stefan Charbonneau and Christopher Staunton worked at. Christopher had been outside in the shelter area, smoking a cigarette, and taking a break. He saw the young man, struggling with his suitcases, and could see he was crying. He was a teenager, about the same age as his sister, Kimberly and her friend, Sybille, and yet, he was completely devastated. Stefan had come out for a smoke break as well, and he noticed the teenager in tears and in absolute loneliness. The two guys put out their cigarettes and walked over to him. "Hey," Christopher said gently, "are you all right?" The young teen shook his head, he was crying so hard he couldn't even speak. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't worry, buddy, you're safe here. You're safe now," Christopher said softly, holding him close, "you're in a safe place." The young teen clung to Christopher for dear life. "Do you have an ID, mon frere?" Stefan asked softly. The young teen pulled out his battered wallet out of his shoulder bag and showed them his ID. He was getting wet and he was very cold. The pitiful thin jacket he wore wasn't warm enough, and the sight of him shivering and crying hit them in the heart. "Come on in, pal," Christopher said, keeping his arm around the scared teen, "let's get you warmed up, have you eaten?" The teen, too traumatized by what happened to speak, shook his head. "OK," he said gently, "We know where to start. Right now, I'm going to get this sorted out. We'll check your name on the database with Children's Services, and see what kind of help we can get for you. Did you get the license plate of the car you were thrown out of?" The teen nodded, and produced a screen shot on his phone. "All right, that's great, pal. I'll give this license plate number to the police," Stefan said, "maybe we should call our folks. I am sure they can help." "Definitely," Christopher said, "we'd better tell our boss that there is a real emergency here. I am sure he would want us to help." "Yes, I think that would be a good idea," a man said, stepping out of the office. It was their boss, Mr. Hallowell, a friendly and compassionate man, who saw the completely sopping wet teenager. "You better get him back to your house, Chris," Mr. Hallowell said, sizing up the situation, "you and Stefan can leave for the night. We're staffed enough, you guys go and give him some help." Stefan called the Staunton home. Christopher's father answered. "Hello, Stefan," he said pleasantly, "What can I do for you?" "Monsieur Staunton," Stefan's French accent was very distinct as he spoke, "Chris and I are on our way home. We need the car sent to the Crisis Intervention center down in Fort William. There will be three of us coming, a young teenager will be joining us. He was left out in the pouring rain, and he has only two suitcases and a very paper thin jacket that isn't keeping him warm at all. Is there a chance we can help him?" "Of course, Stefan," Mr. Staunton said, "I'll send the car immediately. We'll ALL help, Elspeth is here, and I am sure she'll help." Elspeth Salisbury, his former mother in-law nodded her assent. "I really appreciate this, Monsieur Staunton," Stefan said. "I'll have Celeste set up a room for him, and we need to get him in a warm bath," Mr. Staunton continued, "and a good meal in him. I'll have Dr. Switzer come over as well. This way we can check and see how he is doing, and if he needs any meds." "Merci, M. Staunton," Stefan said, "we'll be ready." Mr. Hallowell wrapped the shivering teen in a warm blanket, and the ID was returned. His name was Albert Harrison. His mother, who had despised him from birth, wanted rid of him, and she packed him and his suitcases, which contained his clothes and some of his most personal possessions, to drive him up to Thunder Bay and throw him out of the car. She then drove off, leaving her older son behind. "Where am I?" Albert asked, his voice very timid and very petrified. "You're here in Thunder Bay, Ontario," Christopher said, "and don't you worry about a thing, buddy, you're going to be all right, and you're coming home with us. My name is Chris, and this is Stefan. We're taking you back to my house, Stefan lives next door to me, and we're going to take care of you. The cops have been called and your remembering the license plate number has the OPP, the Provincial Police, on her tail. She won't bother you ever again, I promise you that." "I knew she hated me," Albert said, his eyes filling with tears again, "but I never thought she hated me THIS much and go to these extremes. She thinks it will erase me from her memories." "Don't worry, buddy," Christopher said, holding him close, "that's on her. It's not your fault. Oh, here comes our car. Ready?" Albert nodded, "Yes, I am," he said, in a formal manner. "Well, our chauffeur can help you get your bags in," Stefan said, "well, actually he's the Staunton's Chauffeur, but he works for both our families, since we're neighbors. I'll be staying over tonight, and I will have my parents come over too. They own a restaurant in Thunder Bay, and they will feed you. Have you ever eaten French food?" Albert nodded, "Once," he said, still a bit cold, "I had some Chicken Cordon Bleu, it was very good." "Well, that's my dad's specialty," Stefan smiled, "I am sure the Staunton's cook won't mind the help." "Dad said that all of us are involved and will be helping," Christopher said, "here's the car." The Chauffeur took the young teen's bags, and got them in the boot of the car. He opened the door and Christopher, Albert and Stefan got in. They were on their way back to the Staunton house. Christopher ordered the heater turned up and Albert felt the soothing warmth. Stefan put a comforting arm around him. Meanwhile, James Staunton was talking with Elspeth about the situation. She was very upset over what had happened to Albert. "The poor dear child," she said, "I hope he can get some help. We're all at your disposal, Jim." "Thank you, Elspeth," Mr. Staunton said, "I bet Constance would have a field day with this, siding with that poor kid's terrible mother." "You know, Jim," Elspeth said, "she actually did! She said she had the right to kick him out of her house and car because it was her right. Which didn't surprise me. " "Why does that not surprise me, either?" James said, "I swear, Elspeth, my ex has such a vindictive and cruel streak in her." "I actually checked into the parties involved," Elspeth said, "she is one of Constance's snobbish friends from the Country Club. One of them I stopped her from seeing. She had it in for her son from the day he was born. But since the younger one was born, she had been a very model mother." "Constance can sure know how to pick 'em!" Cristine Hamilton said. "Yes, darling, she can," Elspeth agreed. "The car's coming, Mom," Lance Salisbury said, "here they come." "Thanks, honey. Angelique, go have Wilkins see to the bags," Elspeth said, "Jim, have Mrs. Finneran see if the room is ready." "It's ready, ma'am," Celeste said. Christopher, Albert and Stefan came in, with the butler bringing the bags in. The rest of the family looking at the young, and obviously hurting teenager. Angelique's eyes filled with tears, as Jean-Luc hugged her. Sybille and Kimberly had their arms around one another. Jim came over to the young teen, and he could see the pain in his eyes. "Hi, you must be Albert Harrison," he said in a gentle voice, "I'm James Staunton, Christopher's dad. This is my former mother in-law, Elspeth Salisbury." Elspeth took Albert's hand, "Nice to meet you, my darling boy," she said kindly, "and you are going to be all right. We'll see to that." "Wilkins," James said, "please take Albert's bags to his new room, and we'll get him into a bath, he needs it, and he needs some warmth." "I've got a warm bath ready," Wilkins, the butler, said, "Master Albert can take it right now, and then we'll get him into bed." "Has he any pajamas?" Christopher said. "No, I don't have any," Albert said fearfully. "That's where I come in. I have an extra pair that will fit you just fine," Stefan said, "I had Mom bring them over." "Once you are finished with your bath," Christopher said, "I'll have dinner brought up for you. And then you can get some rest. The doctor will be in to give you a checkup to see if you caught cold from being out in that rain." Christopher led Albert up the stairs, and got him into the bath. Christopher sat in with him, knowing that Albert was too vulnerable to be alone at this time, after being abandoned in such a cruel manner. The water closed around him in delicious warmth. He tentatively took the soap and washed himself with gusto. He felt cleaner than ever. Wilkins had his new pajamas ready. "Here you are, sir," he said kindly, "and now we'll get you into bed." The doctor was already there. Dr. Switzer had been summoned by Jim. "You're here?" Christopher said. "I think it's imperative that I check him over now," Dr. Switzer said, "I came at the request of your dad. Well, I have given him some cold medicine that should stave off the worst of it. It was fortunate he wasn't left out in the middle of the Provincial Park, otherwise, it would have been far worse. All he needs is a good night's sleep, something he hasn't had, I am sure, and I am glad that he was near your Crisis Center, and you two are to be commended for your timely response for him." Albert sat up and began to eat his dinner. It was delicious and it had been his first meal since he had been thrown out of his mother's car. As promised, it was Chicken Cordon Bleu. Made by Mr. Charbonneau himself. "I think we should let Albert get his dinner in," Kimberly said, "and he should get some sleep. Tomorrow morning, we'll get to work in getting him taken care of. Chris and Stefan will be in here with him, I am sure." "Just before we all go, I have an announcement," James said, "this afternoon, I spoke with an adoption attorney, before he came here, and since he is still a teenager, he's 17, I believe he needs a family, what with his mother robbing him of his own. And I've started adoption proceedings." Everyone was amazed. Albert's eyes were wide. "I'm flattered that you'd do that for me," he said softly, "But you barely even know me," "I know, son," James said kindly, "but we want to know you. You've endured the worst kind of abuse. A kind of abuse that no child should ever have to endure. We WANT you to feel loved and cared for. And you're going to have THREE families who will love you as you deserve to be loved." "Jim's right, my dear," Elspeth said, taking his hand, "you're never going to be alone again. This is your home now. You belong to us. ALL of us." Angelique nodded, "Madame Salisbury's quite correct, mon enfant," she said, "you have three families who love you very much. And that is us." Christopher hugged Albert. "I'll sit up with you, tonight," he said, "and nobody will hurt you. Stefan will also." The rest of the families went downstairs. Stefan and Christopher sat in the large wing-back chairs nearest the bed. Christopher sat down and brushed Albert's hair out of his eyes. "Poor kid," Stefan said, "so exhausted that he just dropped right off to sleep." "Yeah," Christopher said, "That mother of his was a cruel woman! From what Gran told me, that woman was a friend of Constance's!" "C'est vrai?!" Stefan asked, "How in the world could a woman like that treat Albert so shabbily?" "According to Gran," Christopher said, "the woman had always had it in for him. She actually threw in his face that he should have been aborted, and then she threw him and what few possessions he has into the streets and left him! I hope the cops get her!" "I hope so too, mon frere," Stefan looked at Albert and gave him a warm pat, "that woman has a lot to answer for." The night passed quietly, Christopher fell asleep in the chair, Stefan was getting ready for work, as Albert woke up. "Chris?" Albert asked. "Albs," he smiled, "morning, kiddo. How are you?" "Very well, much better in fact," he said, a trace of a smile on his face, "I hadn't slept that well in a long while." "C'est bon," Stefan said, giving his new friend a hug, "let's get you up and ready for breakfast." That day, Albert was introduced to the rest of the family and to the staff. The staff took to him like they had known him forever. Since it was the beginning of the second semester, Albert would be taking online courses through Port Arthur High School. That afternoon, the weather was nicer than the previous day. James and Jean-Luc took him to a clothing store and got him a new wardrobe. They also got him some new things to replace some of the old things that his mother destroyed. Kimberly made the most of her new younger brother, as did Sybille. Stefan adored him, as did his parents. Even the regal Elspeth was prone to spend as much time with her new grandson as she could. This young man had brought together the three families in a way nobody ever thought. They became a TRUE family. Meanwhile, Constance, still at her mother's house, several miles away, got a call from Albert's former mother. "Well, what happened, Nora?" Constance sneered. "I did what you wanted, Connie," she said, "I got rid of him, and am now focusing on the youngest! Now, what about my money?!" "What money?! You're getting nothing from me! You're lucky you got out of Thunder Bay before the police caught wind of this!" Constance sniffed, laughing in scorn, "You think you're getting money from me? NO! You stupid woman, I just found out from a reliable source that the OPP has picked you up and kicked you and your younger son out of Canada and you were ordered never to come back. If I find out that this comes back against me in any way, then YOU will be severely impaled!" Just then, the police came in. A very handsome detective came in. He had been notified by Elspeth Salisbury, as she found out that this whole terrible mess was Constance's doing! "Constance Ann Salisbury," the detective yelled, "you're under arrest for facilitation of child abuse!" She was handcuffed, and was marched out of the house, and sent to the Justice Center. "That bitch! Whose idea was this?!" Constance screamed. "Your mother!" the detective yelled, "She knew what you had done! It was YOU, wasn't it?! Convincing that woman to abandon her child in the lower area of Fort William. You're going to get the book thrown at you!" "That damned bitch!" Constance screamed, "Mother or no mother, I'll see her finished for this!" "No, you will not," the detective, named Andrew McClaren, said sternly, "you go anywhere near the Staunton or Charbonneau's homes, you will be locked up for breaking the protection order!" "Do you KNOW who the hell I am?!" Constance screamed. "I don't give a damn who the hell you are, or even if you are in Burke's peerage, your so called name and status doesn't impress me one bit!" Detective McClaren snapped at her, "All you are is a criminal, and that is what you are and always will be!" "And you don't know squat about ANYTHING!" Constance glared at him, "I will sue this police department for false arrest." "You will do no such thing," Detective McClaren said, "not only will you be jailed, but you will be lucky if you even get out on bail!" Constance was hauled out, in her splendid evening dress, to the waiting police car. Elspeth received a call on her cell phone. It was Detective McClaren. "She's been arrested?" Elspeth asked. "Yes, she has," the detective said, "but what a fight it was! She is quite a shrew!" "I knew she would be fighting like a demon about it," Elspeth said, "I had a feeling about it. Constance was never known for her restraint. I hope she is locked tight." "I hope Albert is all right," he said. "He is, Andrew," Elspeth said, "he's thriving here. He's taking to our family beautifully. It's as if he truly feels safe and at home." She looked over and saw Albert studying some history on his tablet. He was learning all he could about the new city he was living in. Kimberly and Sybille were talking and keeping Albert company; Christopher and Stefan were at work; Jim was at the City Hall, and the elder Charbonneaus were at their restaurant. Lance and Craig were working in their room, and Cristine and Steven had gone out to dinner. Just then, Christopher and Stefan came in from work. They rubbed Albert's head gently, as he smiled. Kimberly and Sybille smiled, which made Elspeth smile as well. "Things are wonderful here," Elspeth said. "Thanks to your grandson and his friends," Detective McClaren said, "I really am glad they were helpful. I will NEVER forgive that horrid sister of mine for throwing him out of the car like that in this weather! I am glad the OPP kicked her and that little demon spawn of hers out of this province." "I am too," Elspeth said, "and Constance is going to remain in jail. I won't put up any bail." "All right," Andrew said, "but I hope nobody knows that he is my nephew." "Nobody else knows about that part," Elspeth said, "at least not right now. I want Albert to be strong enough and ready to deal with it when it comes to that. But that will come in time. The scars of abandonment are still very fresh in him, and to spring you on him will not help. But you can consider him a friend. At least until he gets used to you. Another lie crafted by that nasty mother of his! I could have that woman's neck broken! Her AND Constance both for this massively cruel act!" "Careful," the detective smiled, "We don't want any more happening to him. Yes, I will consider him as a friend, at least until he is used to me. Although, I am sure he will know what his mother did to him all these years. I don't blame you for wanting my sister and your daughter's necks broken for this, but that won't solve anything but land you in jail, that would be THEIR revenge against us. And you're right, the scars of abandonment are a bit too raw for him to be exposed to someone else at this point. But, again, thank you, Mrs. Salisbury." "My pleasure," Elspeth said. Albert was busy reading a book that came from the library. Elspeth smiled. "What are you reading, dear?" she asked. "The Forsyte Saga," Albert said, "by Galsworthy. It's a very classic book, one of my personal favorites." "I never knew you were into classic literature," Elspeth said. "Yeah," Albert smiled shyly, "I always derived comfort from those kind of stories, about large families. Even though my mother hated my guts, I had my books to derive comfort from." "Well, she won't ever harm you again, my boy," Elspeth said, hugging her new grandson, "I'll see to that, myself, if I have to." "Thanks...Gran," Albert smiled. Elspeth's eyes filled with tears as she held her grandson close, "You're quite welcome, my darling boy," she said. Soon, Jim, Jean-Luc and Angelique came home, as did Cristine and Steven. The whole family sat down to a lovely dinner, and Albert had impeccable manners. He sat between Christopher and Stefan, as he was served. He had a healthy appetite, and Mrs. Foster, the family's cook, was impressed. "Never thought I would see the day," she said to Celeste after the dinner was finished. "That boy has a healthy appetite on him, ate everything and even asked for seconds! What a sweet kid he is." "Yes, he is," Celeste said, "and he keeps his room neat and tidy. I think he works very hard." The evening proceeded wonderfully, as the family sat together. Then Jean-Luc and Angelique had an announcement. They, Stefan and Sybille were moving in with the Stauntons! Not to mention, Elspeth was moving in as well! Jim was enthused with the idea. "I don't see why not," Jim said, "we've certainly got the room!" "And with Constance now in jail," Elspeth said, "it's time I moved in. Selling the old house would be the new beginning I have been looking for. Lance and Cristine are in approval. I think with the money from the sale, I can help out better." The family was truly united now. Category:Thunder Bay Episodes